Love Forever
by MissDonnie
Summary: The last few months of Jane and Lisbons life...how will it be spent? not a great summery sorry


**Every had a great ideal for a story in your mind, and it sounded so good, you just had to put it on paper…well that was this st0ry. Funny how it didn't seem as good when I wrote it. I decided since I took the time to type it out, spell check it and change it a couple of times, maybe it could stand on its own….I understand if you don't care for it…..**

**Come and fill my heart with hope. Come and fill my life with love.**

**Come and fill my soul with strength to carry on because from here the climb is steep, the road is long.**

**Come and fill my days with dreams. Empty me of all the empty things that I hold on to.**

**Come and fill my heart with you.**

_***from a song called Come and Fill My Heart by Grant Cunningham & Matt Huesmann**_

It has been eight months since Jane removed his wedding band. I even remember the day it happened, July 1st of last year. When I asked him why, he gave me that smile he seemed to reserve for only me. "It is time Lisbon. I know that my family would approve." He said to me.

Red John was shot and killed by Jane in September. I was so angry I couldn't even talk to him. He reminded me so often of the reason he worked for the CBI, was to be there when Red John was killed by his hands. The DA ruled that it was in self-defense, but I knew that a lot of higher up officials didn't want any more bad press. Red John was dead and the press praised Jane for a job well done.

In December Jane came back to work for the CBI and was once again on our team. The officials once again thought they needed to wait for everything to cool down before bringing him back in, after all "Jane" closed cases fast. I had not talked to him since he shot Red John so I wasn't expecting the Jane that came back. He was a quiet Jane, no more jokes or tricks with the team. I was still mad at him, so we spoke only when we were on a case. The rest of the team tried to make him feel back at home, he was friendly with them, but it was different. The team wanted the old Jane back, me included.

Christmas came and went, and Cho decided we needed to go out for New Year's Eve; he made reservations for us a nice club, dinner, dancing and a chance to relax together. Somehow he managed to drag Jane along; Cho seemed to have a way with Jane. Thinking back to the party I had a lot to drink, and was feeling no pain, Van Pelt and Rigby were matching me in drinks. Cho and Jane both had water, guess they decided to be the drivers for us. I sit next to Jane at the table, maybe too close to him and begin to realize how much I loved him and had missed him. After the New Year came in, Cho said he would drive Van Pelt and Rigby home, and Jane would drive me home. The trip home was very quiet; we didn't even look at each other. He drove up to my apartment building and parked the car and stopped. He got out of the car and came around to open my door. Jane has always been a bit old fashion when it came to escorting a woman anywhere. He walked beside me up the stairs, his hand resting on the small of my back. I missed that touch. I handed him my keys and he unlocked the door and opened it, handing me back my keys. I started in, but couldn't take it anymore. I pulled him into my apartment by his arm and closed the door, he looked at me surprised.

"I've missed you Patrick Jane, and I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you. Will you ever forgive me?" I said trying not to cry.

He pulled me towards him and hugged me. I breathed in the smell of him, the expensive cologne he used, and put my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat. I could hear the rumble of his chest as he spoke to me.

"There is nothing to forgive you for my dear Lisbon. I know I hurt you and that I would wait forever for you to come back to me. I've missed you in my life." He said his hands rubbing my back in small circle he took my chin in his hand and lifted my head up to look at him. He gave me a quick soft kiss on my lips.

We stood there for a few minutes in each other's arms, I moved away and once again took his arm and led him to my bedroom. I never wanted to let him go again.

In February Jane planned a special evening for me and the team for Valentine's Day. Rigby and Van Pelt were together again and Cho brought Ellen. It was at a nice restaurant, and we had our own little private room. Jane had it decorated with pink and red balloons all over the room. Van Pelt, Ellen and I got a beautiful rose from our dates. The evening flew by filled with laughter, and it was coming to an end, I wished it could go on forever. Jane got up from his chair and said "Thank you for coming here tonight and I need to say something important. He came over to my chair and kneeled down on one leg in front of me. He took a small box from his pocket and opens the box to show me a beautiful ring.

"Theresa Lisbon, would you do me the honor of marrying me. I love you more with every breath I take, and I can't live without you."

Everyone was looking at us waiting for me. I felt tears coming from my eyes as I said "Yes! Yes! Yes I will marry you Patrick Jane" He gave out a yell and put the ring on my finger. He stood me up and grabbed me into his arms. Everyone crowded around up, all speaking at the same time.

April we went on a case in a small town called Dillion. The Mayor had been murdered and the local sheriff called us into the case. With Jane's help the case was closed the next day and the Mayor's wife was arrested for the murder. She didn't approve of his affair with one of the young women in his office. She had staged the murder to point to the young woman, but failed to realize that the young woman was with her true lover the night of the murder.

It was a Friday afternoon and we all had the weekend to look forward to, so we left town early. Jane wanted to go to a small fair in the next town. He said he needed to have a lot of cotton candy. Just what you need is an already hyper Jane, and add to the mix a lot of sugar. The rest of the team decided to go home in the other van to get a jump on the traffic.

We spend six hours at the fair, eating hot dogs, drinking cold beer and a large amount of spun sugar for Jane. Blue seemed to be his favorite. We rode some if the rides, including the tunnel of love...Jane said that you needed to make a wish when you came out of the ride. My wish that our love would go on forever. Our last ride was on the Ferris Wheel. Jane paid the operator to let us be the only one on it before the fair closed. We went around once and then the operator stopped us at the top of the ride. Jane told me that in his younger days with the carnival this was his favorite ride. He said that he could look out and see forever. He gave me a kiss all the way back down to the ground.

We left the fair and I drove us home, we were making plans on how to spend the weekend, and laughing at how much fun we had at the fair. Sitting in the back seat was a huge pink bear that he won for me. Suddenly I saw a car coming towards us in our lane. I tried to avoid the driver, but the truck hit us, rolling the van.

I came back to conscious lying on the ground, people were all around me. I could see police cars and fire trucks around the area, and paramedics were working on me. I couldn't see Jane, I told them I needed to see him, but they didn't seem to hear me. I got up from the ground and pushed my way from them and ran towards the van searching for Jane. Suddenly I saw him alone, lying on the ground, his eyes closed. There was a small amount of blood on the side of his head. Why wasn't anyone helping him? I yelled for help, holding Jane's hand in mind.

"Jane, wake up…someone will be here to help you…just wake up for me" I kept saying to him. "

Men came over to us with a stretcher; I stood up as the lifted him on it and followed as they put him into an ambulance. I felt very weak and blackness took over me.

I woke up in a hospital bed; the team was around the bed looking down at me. Their eyes were red from crying, Grace had tears in her eyes, running down her face. I heard her whisper "God please keep them together" No, they couldn't be here to tell me that Jane was dead; I knew better we wanted to have children and lead a normal life. I jumped out of the bed, no one stopped me. I looked back at everyone and then I saw myself lying on the bed, my eyes closed. How could I be there, I stood still then realized the team was crying for me…I was the one dead, but where was Jane. Was he in a room alone, how badly he was hurt? I needed to see him for one more time. I raced out of the room and down a long hall way, I felt that I was being pulled toward a room down at the end of the hallway. I pushed on the door and went in; I had been in rooms like this before. Cold rooms, white tiles and a stretcher with a body on it covered with a sheet. I went forward slowly, my hand reaching out for the sheet. Just as I touched it, someone one slowly turned me around slowly.

It was Jane; he smiled at me, his eyes as blue as the ocean. "My dear Lisbon. I'm not there now."

"What is happening Jane?" I was so confused,

"I talked them into letting me come for you. We are going on a trip where we will always be together." He took my hand and we left the room. We walked down the hall; pass the team standing out of the room I had been in. Rigby was holding Van Pelt in his arms as she cried, and Cho wiped at his face where tears were, nobody noticed us, the hall ended as we walked out of the building. I looked at Jane and smiled, I knew then love never ends…it lives on thru eternity


End file.
